Osteoarthritis (OA) is a type of joint disease that results from breakdown of joint cartilage and underlying bone, combined with an overall joint pathology including synovial inflammation and -fibrosis and meniscus pathology. The most common symptoms are joint pain and stiffness. Initially, symptoms may occur only following exercise, but over time may become constant. Other symptoms may include joint swelling, decreased range of motion, and when the back is affected by OA weakness or numbness of the arms and legs may present. The most commonly involved joints are those near the ends of the fingers, at the base of the thumb, neck, lower back, knees, and hips. Joints on one side of the body are often more affected than those on the other. Usually the problems come on over years. It can affect work and normal daily activities. Unlike other types of arthritis, only the joints are typically affected.
Causes include previous joint injury, abnormal joint or limb development abnormal alignment of joints and inherited factors. Risk is greater in those who are overweight, have one leg of a different length, and have jobs that result in high levels of joint stress. Osteoarthritis is believed to be caused by mechanical stress on the joint and low grade inflammatory processes. It develops as cartilage is lost with eventually the underlying bone becoming affected. The subchondral bone is also thought to be crucially involved in the etiology of the disease. As pain may make it difficult to exercise, muscle loss may occur. Diagnosis is typically based on signs and symptoms with medical imaging and other tests occasionally used to either support or rule out other problems. Unlike in rheumatoid arthritis, which is primarily an inflammatory condition, the joints do not typically become hot or red.
Treatment includes exercise, efforts to decrease joint stress, support groups, joint lubrication and (local) pain medications. Efforts to decrease joint stress include resting and the use of a cane. Weight loss may help in those who are overweight. Pain medications may include paracetamol (acetaminophen). If this does not work, orally administered NSAIDs such as naproxen may be used, or locally administered corticosteroids (eg triamcinolonacitonide) may be used, but these medications are associated with greater side effects. Opioids if used are generally only recommended short term due to the risk of addiction. If pain or movement restriction interferes with normal life despite other treatments, joint replacement surgery may help. An artificial joint, however, only lasts a limited amount of time and total joint replacement surgery is associated with severe complications like osteomyelitis. Outcomes for most people with osteoarthritis are good after total joint replacement.
OA is the most common form of arthritis with disease of the knee and hip affecting about 3.8% of people as of 2010. Among those over 60 years old about 10% of males and 18% of females are affected. It is the cause of about 2% of years lived with disability. In Australia about 1.9 million people are affected, and in the United States about 27 million people are affected. Before 45 years of age it is more common in men, while after 45 years of age it is more common in women. It becomes more common in both sexes as people become older.
While OA is a degenerative joint disease that may cause gross cartilage loss and morphological damage to other joint tissues, more subtle biochemical changes occur in the earliest stages of OA development. The water content of healthy cartilage is finely balanced by compressive force driving water out & swelling pressure drawing water in, supported by a distinct osmotic tissue pressure. Collagen fibers exert the compressive force, whereas the Gibbs-Donnan effect & cartilage proteoglycans create osmotic pressure which tends to draw water in.
However, during onset of OA, the collagen matrix becomes more disorganized and there is a decrease in proteoglycan content within cartilage. The breakdown of collagen fibers results in a net increase in water content. This increase occurs because whilst there is an overall loss of proteoglycans (and thus a decreased osmotic pull) it is outweighed by a loss of collagen. Without the protective effects of the proteoglycans, the collagen fibers of the cartilage can become susceptible to degradation and thus exacerbate the degeneration. Inflammation of the synovium (joint cavity lining) and the surrounding joint capsule can also occur, though often mild (compared to what occurs in rheumatoid arthritis).
Changes in the articular cartilage and articular chondrocytes that characterize OA resemble the cellular developmental process driving skeletal development by endochondral ossification. The analogy between endochondral ossification and OA progression has been widely recognized. Many of the cartilage-degrading enzymes that are excreted by hypertrophic chondrocytes in the growth plate are also central in progression and worsening of the OA condition. Also, well-known pathways controlling chondrocyte differentiation in the growth plate (RUNX2, COL10A1, ALP) are found active or deregulated in OA articular chondrocytes as well.
Other structures within the joint can also be affected. The ligaments within the joint become thickened and fibrotic and the menisci can become damaged and wear away. Menisci can be completely absent by the time a person undergoes a joint replacement. New bone outgrowths, called “spurs” or osteophytes, can form on the margins of the joints, possibly in an attempt to improve the congruence of the articular cartilage surfaces in the absence of the menisci. The subchondral bone volume increases and becomes less mineralized (osteoporotic/osteopenic). All these changes can cause problems in functioning and mechanical support for the overlying cartilage layer. The pain in an osteoarthritic joint has been related to thickened synovium and subchondral bone lesions.
Biochemically, OA is characterized by synthesis of extracellular matrix (ECM)-degrading enzymes, such as aggrecanases (a disintegrin and metalloproteinase with trombospondine motifs (ADAMTSs)) and matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), resulting in the active breakdown of the cartilage tissue matrix. The analogy between endochondral ossification and OA progression has been recognized and many of the cartilage degrading and mineralization enzymes that are secreted by hypertrophic chondrocytes in the growth plate are also crucially involved in OA.
Notwithstanding the progress made in the understanding of disease mechanisms, established and experimental treatment of OA is mainly symptomatic by alleviating pain and interfering with the cartilage degenerative processes to postpone total joint replacement.